


Concisely

by chelonianmobile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Forced Orgasm, Kink Meme, Mind Control, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme deanon. Kankri is issued a challenge to express himself clearly under duress, which escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concisely

Kurloz was hard to read at the best of times, particularly since his eyes had turned blank white in death, but Kankri never paid attention anyway. He was sure the purpleblood was paying attention; he kept making little hand gestures, which Kankri thought must be requests for further detail. His head was tilted slightly, and drool seemed to be collecting between his stitches. Poor fellow, perhaps he'd appreciate some instructions on oral hygiene - modified, of course, for his unique situation.

Kankri rather appreciated the chance to see Kurloz again; he'd been weird ever since that unfortunate incident when they were alive, and tended to avoid everyone. Still, he was pleasant enough company, and a good listener. This time Kurloz had wandered into his dreambubble, apparently at random, while he and Porrim were already engaged in debate. Kankri had offered to imagine refreshments for them, realised who he was talking to, and started on his current discussion about how sorry he was for triggering his stitch-mouthed guest. Kurloz's situation was rather unique, but he was able to put together a solid discussion, drawing in references from a wide variety of topics he'd dabbled in, from eating disorders to the practices of the church to the toxicity of substances used in thread-making. At some point Porrim had pointed out that, being dead, they didn't actually need to eat or drink anything, so of course he had to bring in the research he'd been doing on the many trials facing the living-impaired. She'd taken on that glazed look again. That was okay; it was surprising what the mind could subliminally absorb from the vicinity without active listening, and it was his duty to encourage learning in all its forms.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Porrim moving. He hoped she wasn't leaving; he didn't want to break off his current streak now Kurloz seemed so fascinated, and it would be good for Porrim to hear it too. She slunk around behind him, and he wondered why for a moment before concentrating on his lecture.

Just as he got to the climax, he felt something slither up the rim of his ear, and broke off mid-sentence with a squeak. He whirled around to see Porrim smirking at him, wiggling her extended index finger.

"Porrim, you made me lose my train of thought!"

"That was my point." She reached out and ran her nail along his ear again, and he squeaked again. "You talk so much and you never lose that serious look! I haven't seen you smile in so long," she said, not quite cooing at him, her smirk spreading wider.

"I assure you, Porrim, I may not express it quite as openly as some people but I am quite content," Kankri said huffily, brushing his hair back into place. "If you want me to be happy, why not let me continue talking? I greatly enjoy bringing enlightenment to my listeners, and through the knowledge I spread they too can become-"

Kurloz's stitches were stretching horribly as his mouth widened into a grin. He may have removed his tongue, but he still had his teeth, and they glinted worryingly, looking very white beneath his black lips. Kankri tried to step back and found himself in Porrim's embrace. Over his shoulder, she exchanged a look with Kurloz, who looked Kankri in the eye and wiggled his claws. Kankri started to sweat nervously, and resorted to babbling again.

"Makara, while I respect your differently-abled status and preferred method of communication, I regret to say that I never had a chance to learn BSL, so perhaps a notepad and-"

"I don't think that was exactly standard sign language." Porrim's arm wrapped around his chest and arms, pinning him, and Kurloz took both Kankri's wrists in one huge hand. "It seems he and I agree." Her other hand twisted in the air beside his ear as she willed something into being. Kankri turned his head slightly and identified the object as a long pointed feather.

He gulped.

"Th-this is highly inappropriate!" he spluttered. "Have you no respect for my bodily autonom-eek!" He squirmed and struggled as Kurloz poked at his ribs. Reflexively, he kicked, but Kurloz simply moved to the side, out of the way.

"About as much as you have for our sanity." Porrim shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Now, consider this a lesson. You may keep talking as much as you like. If it's truly important, you should be able to get it out..." Kankri shivered as the feather tip started to run up and down his horn. "... quickly and concisely..." It met skin, and he yelped. "... even under duress."

Kankri tried to focus, shivering as the quill circled his horn. "I-I-I think this is - ah - very important! This is - ohh - terribly invasive and - oh god! - I'm starting to feel very triggered!" His words increased in pitch and speed as Porrim's thumbnail ran gently over the back of his ear.

"Really? You never used to mind, you loved this!"

"Yes, when I was thr- _eee!"_ The feather crept inside his ear and explored the creases, while Kurloz' claws ran rapidly up his body from waist to chin. Kankri thrashed frantically, trying to break the grip of both larger trolls and failing. Porrim relaxed her grip so Kurloz's hand had room to work into his armpit, and he burst into giggles.

"There we go!" Porrim said happily. "Doesn't it feel better to smile again?"

Kankri did not think so, but at that point he was struggling to form words. He tried to draw his arms closer to his sides, but that just pressed the hand closer without restricting the maddening movement of Kurloz's fingers. Kankri's thick fluffy sweater only diffused the sensations rather than blocking them, the fibres of the cloth brushing irritatingly against his skin under the pressure. He struggled harder, tears starting to form. Porrim was now holding his right horn, tapping and stroking it with her nails, while gripping the quill between her thumb and forefinger. She managed to maneuvre it around and run it along his hornbed again, and he groaned and rolled his eyes back as his thought processes dissolved into mush.

His tormentors slowed, then stopped. Kankri blinked away tears in time to see Kurloz wink at him. Porrim's cool breath hit his horn as she spoke. "Now what was it you were saying?"

"Right, right," Kankri said, breathing heavily, head spinning. "Personal space. Very important thing." He cleared his throat, trying to assemble his thoughts, noting that the grip on his wrists and torso had loosened. "Now I probably should give trigger warnings, but from recent events I think I can determine that this won't be triggering to either of you. I'll proceed with caution nevertheless... It-it's important to-"

Porrim tutted. "I don't think you learned your lesson. Remember what I said about how if it's important it can be said concisely?" Her nails rested on his horn again, and his eyes widened in fear. "Still, I suppose we can learn something from your method too; keep going until it sinks in."

Kankri finally managed to struggle free, and bolted, Kurloz and Porrim both in hot pursuit.

If he could make it up the stairs and outside they'd give up, he was sure. He ran, panting already, forgetting that technically he didn't need to breathe. Almost there...

Kurloz grabbed his shoulders at the same time as his feet slipped on the polished golden floor, and both trolls fell forward, Kankri scraping his hands and knees on the stairs before a brief tussle had him pinned flat out, face-down, shrieking as icy fingers slid up under his sweater and wriggled over his ribs.

"P-Porrim! Help!"

"Certainly." Porrim gracefully knelt beside him, gripped the edge of his sweater, and shoved it up for easier access.

"I meant help _me!"_ Kankri managed to splutter as Kurloz paused long enough for Porrim to give him a high-five. He tried to push himself up, but Porrim leaned on his back and climbed astride him. Her fingers were cold - not as bad as Kurloz's, but cold enough. Soft fingerpads and sharp nails rippled over his neck, as Kurloz continued attacking his sides.

"O-okay, tha-hahaha-that's enough!"

"Aw, are you sure? You sound like you're having fun!" Porrim's hand jabbed under his arm, and he could hear Kurloz's muffled snickering nearly drowned out by his own wail.

Kankri realised the situation was worse than he'd thought. In his struggles, he'd pulled his clothes askew, and the seam of his pants was now pressing hard into his groin, almost enough to hurt. Wriggling wasn't helping, and the rubbing was causing a very unwelcome reaction. He tried to keep still, but it was impossible. The fabric of his sweater shifted under Porrim's hands and rubbed against his grubscars, and his gasp was lost in his giggles.

Kurloz had stopped, and Kankri allowed himself to hope. Surely Porrim would get bored too, soon, then she'd help him up and laugh it off and he would have very stern words with both of them, then go and take a cold bath. He wasn't sure why he was reacting so strongly; maybe because it had been centuries since he'd been touched more than extremely briefly, maybe something to do with how his blood was racing. The end result was the same, either way; the more he squirmed the more aroused he became, and so the more sensitive he became, and so the more he ended up struggling. He wondered how they hadn't noticed, he must be reeking of pheromones by now. Presumably they were having too much fun to notice.

His hope was dashed as he felt something tugging at his shoelaces.

He screamed and kicked, but Kurloz was unfazed, and Kankri felt one of the big troll's legs hooking around his knees, holding him still. He managed to glance over his shoulder and saw, through a haze of red-tinted tears, Kurloz sitting beside him, giving up on untying the laces and simply cutting through them with one razor-like claw. Kankri wondered if he'd been cut and not noticed earlier; looking at those claws it wouldn't be a surprise.

"N-no!" He tried to kick, and failed at having any effect but making his pants seam shift against his flesh and send sparks through him. He reflexively bucked his hips, desperately hoping Porrim thought he was just trying to escape from her grip on his ribs.

His shoes clattered against the floor, and he tried to brace himself, but his efforts proved futile as Kurloz's claws drew wavy circles on his arches. Sensation shot up Kankri's legs and ripped through his thoughts. His laughter peaked, turning from giggles to howls as fingertips ran over and dipped between his toes, and his struggles weakened, but still his hips rolled, grinding against the floor, disobeying his conscious will.

"Stop! _Stop!"_ he managed to say, hoping that reducing him to monosyllables would satisfy his torturers, but his throat was sore and his breath short, and they didn't seem to have heard him.

Between laughs and gasps for breath, he sobbed. He must look as ridiculous as he felt, lying limply on the floor beneath two larger trolls, under siege from both ends, and feeling something warm leaking through his pants; he wasn't sure whether it would be worse if the substance was his genetic fluid, or if it wasn't. Why couldn't they see he hated this?

Something soft brushed against his ankle, then his arch, and with a shudder he realised Kurloz had got hold of the feather and was pushing it inside his sock. The contrasts between the soft feather and Kurloz's calloused fingertip and sharp claw against his skin made Kankri gag on another shriek and summon enough energy to kick helplessly again, still having no effect and making matters worse when Kurloz's other hand skittered over the backs of his knees. He was sure any minute now he'd faint, or perhaps his lungs would burst and he'd die again.

Porrim's clawtips ran around his horn again, and that sent him over the edge. Panting, eyes squeezed shut and watering, mouth wide but producing no more sound than a rasp, he came painfully hard, muscles jerking and trembling. Somewhere in the storm of sensation he noticed they'd finally stopped tickling him, but it was too late. He sank limply into the mess he'd made, hurting all over, and sobbed weakly.

In the haze, he heard Porrim's voice.

"Shit. Shit! Kankri, are you okay?"

"No," he gurgled, trying to push himself upright. His arms felt weak. Kurloz scuffled round beside him, frantically signing something over and over again which Kankri assumed meant "sorry", as Porrim helped him up.

"I am so sorry!" she said, looking pale and upset. "I really didn't mean to... I really didn't notice you were... well. I swear I didn't. I guess we got carried away."

"I noticed." Little as he wanted to touch anyone at that moment, he leaned on her, his legs too weak to hold him up properly. He winced as his feet touched the ground, still tingling. "It-it's okay, I believe you. Not that I'm happy about this, but I know you didn't intend that to happen." Kurloz picked up his shoes and offered them, smiling hopefully. Kankri grabbed them and glared. Once his throat recovered, they were both in for a talking-to. "I think I may do well to take a bath." Porrim took his hand, and he walked unsteadily beside her in the direction of his own room.

Kurloz sighed with relief. That had been close.

He hadn't actually meant to hurt Kankri. Now wasn't the time to harm the others. Heretics they may be, but there was no point in punishing them if it wasn't yet the time to reveal why, and if he didn't appear perfectly normal the plan might be scuppered. Yes. That was the reason. The stupid hints of guilt seemed to come up in his mind against his will at quiet moments, as if someone else was pushing them into his head, or out of the depths. Someone creepily familiar. He wondered if Gamzee or Damara had the same problem, not that he'd ask. No matter, he'd clear that away. He would be worthy when the time came.

Reasons aside, he hadn't planned for things to go that far. But of course he'd not been paying attention to his voodoos, and once he got carried away, so did Porrim. The power of subconscious suggestion was more problematic than it sounded sometimes. It did have its benefits, though. For one thing he'd been able to misdirect the other two enough that they didn't realise his own slight problem.

He glanced around, leaned against the wall, and shoved his hand down his shorts, finding slickness and groaning in relief as friction eased the ache which had been building since Kankri had first been pinned. Stopping his endless babble was just a sweet bonus next to watching him squirm. Pity he probably wouldn't get another chance. He wanted to try again without Porrim, just him and Kankri and maybe some rope. It was times like these Kurloz missed having a tongue, Meulin had giggled so much when he licked her neck. He could improvise. Find Kankri's most vulnerable spots. Make the little mutant laugh and cry again. Fuck, he was so motherfucking adorable...

Kankri had forgotten to imagine away his own fluids. Kurloz kept his eyes on the candy-red stain on the floor until his own climax hit him. He shuddered violently and sank to his knees, chuckling between his stitched lips as he realised he was leaving Derse purple on Prospit gold.

Idly, he traced a finger through the still-sticky red, marking out a spiral, then filling it in to form a circle.

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes: Caliborn got bitched out by the narrator, so I figure it's not impossible the others got some of that as well, or possibly influenced by Calliope. Whether it works is a different matter. And it's sort of my headcanon that at least one of the Makaras is into this - "Mirthful" Messiahs, anyone? Okay, I admit it, this was a self-fill, but the idea started working in my head and wouldn't go until I wrote it.)


End file.
